


Finding Magic (Working Title)

by May Higurashe (MayaraB)



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Married Anna, Mom! Anna, POV Elsa, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaraB/pseuds/May%20Higurashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa lets Anna rule while she leaves to find answers about the origin of her magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Magic (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I named Anna's baby girl after the character from Searlait's fics. Her characters are awsome and I love them so much the names just stuck with me. But this work has no relation to Shardverse or ADR.
> 
> Please forgive any vocabulary mistakes and inconsistencies, english is not my first language.
> 
> I have no idea where this is going.

I remember the first time I mentioned leaving. It wasn’t so much that I wouldn’t be there that really upset my sister, she understood why I had to do it. It was the fact that she’d be in charg. She wasn’t ready. Actually, she was terrified and rambling about how she’d be terrible at it.

\-- You'll be great, mommy! - the little redhead said with a smile. My niece must have been three years old then.

\-- Oh, but there are _responsabilities_! And I'll have to deal with kings and queens and princesses and princes; and I'll have to mind what I say... What if something terrible comes out of my mouth and I start a war? I guess we'd all have to flee and live at your palace and freeze to death.

\-- Wait, what? - Kristoff was barely listening. He was the one looking after Agnetha and his mind was more worried about her safety than our discussion.

\-- Why would you even want to give up the crown, Elsa? You love being queen!

\-- I do, but I also need to figure out why I can do this. - I lifted my arms and let the ice flow through my fingers. A blast of white magic hit both walls at my side, freezing in intricate patterns. The temperature in my study dropped a few degrees as well. - And I can't do research properly and worry about running a nation at the same time. I _need_ your help, Anna!

\-- And I'll help! But, you know, can't I help by staying princess? I don't wanna ruin the reputation you built for Arendelle and lose connections or money for us. I'm gonna mess it up bad. And you know it too! Well, maybe you don't. But I'm telling you now. So now you do.

\-- You do know it's just a ceremony to crown you as regent princess, right? I'll still be queen, but this will give you the power to decide things when I'm not around. _Officially_. - We both knew she tended to give orders when I was absent for any reason, but I was going to live for a long time, so it'd be different now - And you know how to rule, our parents made sure we both learnt.

\-- Yeah, I know... I'm just not as confident and collected as you.

Neta left her father's side to crawl up her mother's lap. Anna was bitting her lip, but I knew she'd agree.

\-- When momma's queen, I'll be pwincess?

\-- You already are a princess, silly.

We all laughed. I would miss them so terribly much.

***

The ceremony was perfect. And I felt happy. The town partied for a whole week, as was usual when Anna was involved in the planning. She insisted we had enough cake so that everybody could have seconds. The first few days were when we'd entertain the nobility of our allies, there was to be a ball everynight so that everyone could enjoy Arendelle's new regent. The first night, I stayed at the party, watching.

It's funny how happiness can be so fleeting. Watching the dance, Anna and Kristoff smiling, I started breathing heavier and heavier, contemplating everything I loved and could lose in a second. Snowflakes started falling around me, slowly, and I had to get out. I needed to breath.

I lost control in the garden, freezing everything around me. I wished for my gloves, but they were up in my bedroom and I couldn't move. Anna, of course, came after me.

\-- Elsa?

\-- This keeps happening! That’s why I need to know. Why me?

A small snowstorm started around me and she knew to keep her distance, give me space to calm down.

\-- You know there’s nothing wrong with you. - she said. It was a statement, reassurence I always needed and never seemed to work.

\-- I-I know… I just wished there were others like me. I wish I had someone to trade experiences with… I just really wish I didn’t feel so _alone_.

I saw the hurt look on her face. She understood, we loved each other and I knew she was there for me. Always. But it wasn’t the same, and because she understood, she was hurt by her inability to make me feel better.

Admitting my feelings calmed the storm. Anna walked towards me with a timid, uncharacteristic smile and hugged me.

\-- Please don’t shut me out again.

\-- I won’t.

***

It took me a week to get ready, to feel ready, and yet, the day of my departure came way too fast. Leaving my family was the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but at least this time I wasn’t running away. I would travel the world and find magic out there. I would come back… Better? Relieved? I had never actually thought about what I was expecting, it just had to be enough to set me free from the questions I asked myself everyday.

\-- I wish I could go with you… - Anna was dressed as the queen she would have to be - purple dress decorated in green and gold.

\-- And leave the kingdom to Kristoff?

We laughed.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and hugged Anna as tightly as I could. It would take me two years to come back.


End file.
